Ship Missile
The Ship Missile is a concussive weapon used by Samus Aran's gunship. Description The Gunship is able to fire missiles at a ground target when Samus is using the Command Visor. This can be used to destroy objects made of Maldium, or in a Bombing Run. The Ship Missile begins with 3 missiles, and can be expanded using Ship Missile Expansions to fire up to 11 missiles. Ship Missile Expansions can only be found in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Ship Missiles are mostly used in Bryyo for destroying a Space Pirate construction site, another destroying a Maldium barricade, and the two Leviathan Shield Generators. It is also used once in the Pirate Homeworld to destroy a Maldium door leading to the Leviathan Seed. The Missiles can also be used in any open field to attack enemies. Though it is capable of killing any kind of enemy on a single Bombing Run (including the Berserker Knight), this weapon cannot damage creatures in Hypermode or Space Pirates with their shields up. The Missiles do not need to actually hit the enemy in order to kill them. However, they may take cover under buildings (most noticeable in Cargo Dock B). If no enemy is present in an area where the Ship Missiles can be used, the Command Visor will say there is no valid target. ''Nintendo Land In ''Nintendo Land, Missiles are a weapon used by player Miis controlling the Gunship with the GamePad. They are used by fully charging up a normal shot. They fire in a straight line and create a large blast radius upon exploding. Enemies will try to flee the blast radius if they are not already caught in it. Missiles can be upgraded with the Ice Charge Shot, which deals no damage but can freeze enemies in place, which is crucial for fighting Metroids. A Missile is also available as a prize for the Nintendo Land Plaza, which can be randomly unlocked by spending coins in the central tower's pachinko game. Official data Inventory data ''Nintendo Land'' "The Gunship's missiles have a huge blast radius, so they're useful against players who like to hide. Just make sure you don't get caught in the blast yourself!" Trivia model]] *When the Ship Missiles are used against an inanimate object, a target will be present to lock-on to. However, when used on enemies, no specific target is required. *Strangely, as with her other weapons, Ship Missiles do not harm Samus even when she is in their line of fire. *In Metroid Prime: Federation Force, Samus assists the Federation Force during the battle against the Rohkor Beetle using Ship Missiles. At the end of the battle, she fires some at the Beetle's underbelly when it tries to trample the Force. *There are many wide, outdoor, combat-heavy areas where Ship Missiles could logically be used, but are inacessible due to the lack of Command Icons within said areas. Thus, there are very few situations where Ship Missiles can be used against enemies, which leaves the weapon mostly useful for the handful of inanimate objects that are otherwise indestructible. This makes the Ship Missile Expansions trivial due to the unlikelihood of Samus using up her Gunship's entire ammo reserve during the course of Metroid Prime 3. ru:Авиабомбы Category:Missiles Category:Bryyo Cliffside Category:Armaments Category:Concussive weaponry Category:Nintendo Land